


Purple Dresses and Organ Music

by orphan_account



Series: Gallavich Drabble [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, I dont think so imo, M/M, Marriage, but you might, maybe ooc??, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Mickey get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was being emo over what Mickey's vows would be and this just kinda came out of no where.

If anyone deserves a happy ending, it’s Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher.

Ever since Mickey was 17, Ian and his stupid fuckin red hair and big ass mouth have been all he thought about. From that very first day Mandy came storming in their house, crying over Ian and how he forced himself onto her, Mickey was dead set on destroying Gallagher. Of course, now its just another kind of destroying he wants to do and its usually in bed.

Mickey’s mind has been _Ian_ , _Ian_ , _Ian_ since the first time they got together to right now where’s he's sitting in front of a mirror, preparing to go out in front of everyone and marry the love of his life, and it'll still be _Ian_ , _Ian_ , _Ian_ every day after.

The proposal came shortly after Ian was accepting his medication and Bipolar diagnosis. They were doing good and Ian was making sure to take his meds every morning, afternoon, and night. Mickey would usually get him a snack to take with it and they’d sit at the table together or lay in bed while the side effects wore off. Ian constantly told Mickey that he didn't need babying or helping when it came to it, but Mickey wouldn't hear it. They fought and argued over it, but it would always end the same way; Mickey telling Ian that he wasn't fucking babying him, he was caring about him.

One day Ian and Mickey were with Svetlana and Yevgeny, talking about what to do for a new crib when Svetlana let it slip that she wasn't actually married to Mickey.

“What do you mean you aren't actually married?” Ian raised an eyebrow, setting down Yevgeny in the high chair between him and Mickey.

“Have husband already back home. Need husband here for baby so I marry piece of shit boyfriend of yours.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and glanced down at the kid then up at Ian who looked suspiciously happy at this news. “The fuck you getting at? You mean we ain’t hitched? Not legally, anyway?”

Lets just say that opened up a huge ass can of worms with Ian.

The next weeks were filled with strange wedding comments that Ian didn't think Mickey would notice, but he did.

“You think married people ever sleep in separate beds anymore? Like, my bed is small. What would we use, you know?”

It got to the point where Ian even had Mickey thinking about it. What he had with Svetlana was quite literally nothing more than a piece of paper, but he was starting to see marriage as more than that.

For one, if something happened to your significant other, you could make decisions for them. Which Mickey wouldn't exactly mind since Ian was gonna be on meds for 30-40 years according to his doctor. Who’s to say he won’t need his meds changed again if they’ll stop working?

They could also have a joint bank account which would work out perfectly considering Mickey was pretty much living with Ian and they already shared money anyways.

Not to mention that they could get their own house one day and save some hassle just by being married when filling out applications.

But the biggest thing Mickey was thinking of when it came to marriage was that he loved Ian. Isn’t that what you do when you love someone and wanna show them that you wanna be together for the rest of your lives? It was pretty gay, Mickey will admit it, but that’s exactly how he felt about Ian. He was in it for the long ride.

And its not like Ian would say no.

So that’s what Mickey did. He went out a bought a ring for Ian.

It was a plain silver band, but he felt like that’s what Ian would like most anyways. They didn’t need anything over the top or flashy.

It was a Wednesday at the Gallagher house and when Mickey woke up, he was nervous. He hadn't been nervous since the moment he decided to propose, but he knew actually doing it was different.

He made Ian breakfast and sat his pills to the side of his bacon and eggs, watching Ian gulp them down one by one. “So, you have any plans today? Was thinking we could try to sneak into the Sox game today, like old times.” Ian grinned at his boyfriend from across the table.

“Sox game, huh? Was thinking we could just relax or something today. Like, lay in bed all day or some shit while watching movies.” Mickey suggested, moving a hand down to his jacket pocket and fumbling with the small box in his pocket.

Ian raised an eyebrow, “Watch movies? Nobody's gonna be here today, pretty sure we can just fuck all day instead.” He got up and put his empty plate in the sink before dragging Mickey up with him. “Lets go upstairs, you look really cute and I wanna cuddle you right now.” He smiled, looking down at Mickey’s plaid boxers.

“Cuddle me? Man, you look like you're checking out my dick. Don’t think that’s code for cuddling.” Mickey laughed, following Ian up the stairs.

“Okay, you caught me. But that’s after we cuddle. I have all day to suck your dick, I just wanna lay with you for a bit.”

This was it. Nobody was home and they'd be doing something other than fucking for once.

Mickey bit his lip and got into bed with Ian, turning on his side so they were face to face. Moments like this were his favorite (but the fucking wasn't bad at all), just him and Ian laying there all happy and in love. Ian brought his hand up to Mickey’s cheek and leaned in, kissing him softly on his lightly chapped lips. “I love you.” He mumbled against Mickey’s lips, causing a smile to form.

Mickey pressed another kiss to Ian’s lips and pulled back, looking at Ian with sincerity. “So, I know things haven't been that easy for us in the past. Its getting better though, I like to think, and I just.. I love you, Ian, and I wanna prove that to you.”

Ian’s eyes followed Mickey’s hand as he reached down and pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket.

“Is that…what I think it is?” Ian breathed out, eyes stuck on the box in complete shock.

Mickey bit his lip and opened up the box. “Marry me.”

“Holy shit. Are you serious?” Ian gasped, immediately sitting up and taking the box from Mickey’s hands.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sat up with Ian, “No, I just went and bought a ring to fuck with you.”

Ian must've not even registered Mickey’s words because instead of replying, he just leaped over and tackled Mickey into a hug, “Holy fuck, we’re engaged.”

 

  
Mickey stared into the mirror at the chapel and laughed at the memory. It had been a little over a year, but he could still feel his ass stretch and burn from that day as if it were yesterday.

“Mick, 5 minutes. You ready?” Mandy came in with a huge grin on her face, dressed in a light purple dress that went to right above her knees.

Mickey turned to look at her and smiled to himself, “Yeah, I am.”

Mandy, along with Iggy, Joey, Tony, and Svetlana would be standing with him on his side of the alter while Fiona, Debbie, Carl, Lip, and Veronica would be standing on Ian’s side.

“Still cant believe you're getting married, for real this time.” Mandy looked like she was gonna cry and Mickey was about to chew her the fuck out for it because she was gonna make him cry and he had already promised himself he wouldn't.

“Don’t fuckin cry, you're gonna make me cry.” Mickey laughed, getting up and hugging his sister. He would've never considered getting married, especially to another man, but here he was; completely and irrevocably ready to give Ian his entire life. Sure, that deserved some tears, but Mickey knew that if he started that he wouldn't be able to stop.

“Lets go, shit head.” Mandy took his arm and connected it with his own and led him out to the hallway, standing before two large, wooden doors that held their guests on the other side.

Mickey took a deep breath and did a once over one more time on his outfit before nodding his head and watching Mandy open the doors. She walked him up the long pathway and kissed his cheek as she got in line with the others beside him. Iggy, Joey, and Tony were dressed in dark grey tux’s and Svetlana was in the same purple dress as Mandy was, all because of Ian wanting some color in the wedding.

His eyes met Debbie, Carl, Lip, and Veronica standing on the other side of him, and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Suddenly, the organ music began and, as cheesy as it fuckin was, Mickey felt his heart start beating faster. He knew he was about to witness Ian Gallagher for the last time because he would be Ian Milkovich in mere minutes.

In through the tall doors came Fiona walking Ian down the aisle. In all of his years, Mickey has never seen anything more beautiful than Ian was at that moment.

“You ready?” Fiona whispered to Ian as they walked. “There's still time to run. I can easily create distraction.” She smiled, teary eyed at her baby brother getting married.

“Fi, Ive never been more ready for anything.” Ian reached a hand up and wiped her tear, giving her an assuring smile.

He and Mickey locked eyes the moment he stepped up onto the alter, everyone else suddenly disappearing from the room.

Not even the preachers voice could break the connection they had going on. Mickey didn't know what the fuck the man was saying, all he knew is that Ian’s green eyes were the only thing he ever wanted to look at for the rest of his life. Looking into Ian’s eyes brought him back to the last few years of his life, replaying everything that ever happened between him and Ian. The first time they ever got together, their first kiss, the first time Ian saw him in juvie, their first date, first I love you’s, the first time he ever saw Ian cry, first time Ian ever saw him cry, and so much fucking more.

“Mickey, your vows.” The preacher spoke and made Mickey suddenly remember where he was.

Right. His vows.

Mickey cleared his throat and looked around the room at all of the faces staring back at him, feeling his palms go sweaty as he pulled out a sheet of folded paper from his pocket.

When he looked back at Ian, Mickey knew that the other faces didn't matter. This was for him and Ian, not them.

“Ian, when I first met you I had no fucking idea that you'd be so infuriating, which I should've though considering your last name was Gallagher,” Mickey began, earning a few laughs from Ian and his family, “You were the one person I was afraid of. It was a different kind of fear than Id ever felt before and I had plenty of reasons to be afraid in my own home, but you were something bigger than that. You were so sure of yourself and confident and that was something I strived to be every single day, but you made it look so easy. You made everything look easy. My life has never been that way, you know this, but you still came into it and wanted me. You wanted me in a way that nobody else ever has and even when I didn't want to accept it and tried to make you _not_ want me, you still did. You opened up doors that I thought I had permanently locked and I should've known the little ginger kid I couldn't stop thinking about was smart enough to find the key. Everything in my life has been easier because of you and I don’t know if that’s just because of how amazing you are, or if its because you helped me make them that way, but I don’t know what Id do without you. You're the first boy I ever kissed and Im determined to make sure you're also the last. I love you. Doesn't matter to me if you're as healthy as can be or if you're laying in a hospital bed sick, if you're the richest man on Earth or if we're fighting our way just keep the lights on, I’ll love you through anything. The only constant in my life has been you and Im so grateful that you gave me the opportunity to know you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I cant think of anywhere else Id rather be than here, marrying you right now.”

Mickey had teared up near the end, voice cracking as he looked into Ian’s eyes and slipping the paper back into his pocket. Ian looked just as torn up as Mickey did and it made him laugh as Ian wiped his face. “Shit. How am I supposed to top that?” The redhead chuckled back. Mickey took the ring he got Ian out from his shirt pocket and slipped it onto Ian’s ring finger, feeling like he had a fuckin zoo in his stomach as he did.

“Ian.” The preacher man nodded towards him, signaling his turn.

“Mickey, I had an entire speech wrote out just like you did, but I left it in the dressing room on accident I think cause its not in my pockets.” Ian laughed with teary eyes as he patted down his pockets. Mickey grinned and shook his head fondly because of course Ian forgot them.

“I just want to say that Ive been in love with you since I was 15 years old. You were the most unexpected person to come crashing in on my life, but Im glad you did. Its not been easy for us, a lot of shit has gone down, but we made it through together and I think that’s the most important thing. You loved me even when I couldn't love myself or anyone around me. You've seen me at my highest and my lowest just like Ive seen you and I want to promise you right now that ill do my hardest to make sure you're never at your lowest again. We’re family and always have been. I cant wait to call you my husband while telling you to wash your damn cereal bowl because you always leave them in the sink and never rinse them out. I know you only do it to annoy me, too, but its one of the things I love most about you. You know my ticks and know the things inside that would hurt me, but you never use them against me — besides the cereal bowl. Ive given you my heart and you’ve proven to me that you're always going to take care of it. I love you always.”

“Fuck.” Mickey laughed and blinked tears away, using his fingers to dab away the water spots coming from his eyes. His hand was pulled away from them by Ian who slipped a ring onto his own finger this time, smiling as he did so.

“Ian and Mickey, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you Mr. Ian and Mickey Milkovich.

You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more.

But today the feeling is new.

No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and husband and can now seal the agreement with a kiss.

Today, your kiss is a promise.

You may kiss the groom!”

Ian and Mickey laughed and gripped onto each other as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Ian's arms wrapped around Mickey’s shoulders and Mickey’s hands settling for Ian’s waist. Their guests cheered and hollered with lots of flashes from cameras going off across the chapel.

As Mickey and Ian pulled back and smiled to everyone, enjoying their first moments of finally being married, Mandy watched with a fond smile on her face because, for once, her brother and best friend got the happy ending they deserved.

 


End file.
